Seduciendo a Darién Chiba completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Mi madre siempre me enseño, para tener un buen hombre primero tenía que seducirlo, darle a entender que podía tocarte y acariciarme, jamás llegar tan lejos. Un mes y dos semanas conocí a un hombre guapísimo Darién Chiba, desde que lo vi sentí una atracción que no podía explicar. No fue buena idea ¿Seducirlo? O ¿Sí?


En una hermosa noche en la ciudad de Tokio una pareja se encontraba besándose apasionadamente, adentro de una hermosa limosina de color negro, los vidrios estaban cerrados y ahumados para que nadie pudiera ver lo que ellos estaban haciendo ahí.

— Vamos a mi departamento. — bajando sus besos hacia el cuello, desde que la conoció la deseaba demasiado – vamos anda.

Ella se separo de él y sonrió

— Quedamos que no, además no te conformas en tocarme y besarme. — sonriéndole maliciosamente, tenía los labios hinchados de tantos besos; desde que lo conoció sintió una fuerte atracción, quería llevar una relación seria. Recordó que su madre le enseño que era mejor seducir a un buen hombre que amarlo como una tonta, eso lo que estaba haciendo con el millonario Darién Chiba, volverlo loco con caricias y no dejarlo llegar más allá – debo bajarme – dándole un piquito en los labios – nos vemos el próximo fin de semana – abriendo la puerta y bajándose

— Próximo semana serás mía. — murmuró serio y fastidiado, ninguna mujer lo hacía sufrir tanto como la estaba haciendo ella; siempre podía besarla y acariciarla. Jamás a podio desnudarla y besar su piel, próxima vez que se viera la haría su mujer.

El chofer abrió la ventana para mirar a su jefe

— Nos vamos.

— Sí. — serio y mirando la hora por medio de su celular – la noche aun es joven.

— Vamos al bar de siempre. — le pregunto

El negó

— No, mejor llévame a casa. Ninguna mujer me va satisfacer, tengo a esa mujer metida en mi cabeza.

— Parece que la joven, esta metiéndose en su corazón. — burlón

— Puede ser. — Suspirando – tengo que sentar cabeza

— Ella se ve que será una buena esposa para usted.

— Puede ser. — sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

Ella al llegar a su casa, se quito la ropa con tranquilidad y miro en el espejo que él le había dejado una marca en el cuello, tenía que disimularlo muy bien, su madre lo veía se podría enojar mucho con ella, la idea que ella lo seduzca a él, no él a ella.

— Hija. — Mujer entrando y observando a su hija como estaba colocándose la piyama — ¿y cómo te fue con Darién?

— Bien mamá. — Acomodándose el cabello para que escondiera la marca de Darién – creo que puede ser que me pida que sea su prometida.

— Hija. — Ella sentándose en la cama y mirándola – he estado pensando, que es mejor que lo dejes – notando el asombro de ella – él se ve que jamás se va a comprometer con nadie, he estado investigándolo y resulta que estuvo a punto de casarse, él la dejo una semana. No vale la pena, enamórate y consigue un hombre que te ame. Yo te he enseñado que es mejor seducir que enamorarse, tú eres como kenji tranquila y divertida; no quiero que seas infeliz Serena – mirándola con ternura – después que me case con tu padre, lo ame. Te tuve porque me había enamorado de tu padre.

Serena la miro sorprendida y se sentó alado de ella.

— Quedaste embarazada de mí, por qué amabas a mi padre.

Ikuko sonrió

— Así es, creo que ahí kenji se dio de cuenta que realmente lo amaba.

Ella quedo sorprendida, su madre algunas veces era fría con ella y con su padre. Siempre estaba ahí para los dos; cuando su padre murió su madre lloro demasiado y ella pensó que era porque sentía remordimiento por no haberlo amado como él se lo merecía.

— No sabía que lo habías amado. — mirándola

— Pequeña, mi madre me enseño hacer así. Ella decía que el amor no existía y que era mejor seducir así conseguir tener mejor estabilidad y vivir como una reina; tu padre fue un hombre maravilloso, fuimos felices hasta que murió. Notando que aun no te enamorabas, te pedí que seduzcas. ¿Te gusta Darién?

— Es muy guapo y….

— Termina con él. — Levantándose y dándole un beso en la frente – ese hombre solo quiere llevarte a la cama.

— Próxima semana terminare con él. — tristeza

— Es por tu bien. — alejándose y cerrando la puerta

Serena camino lentamente hacia la mesa de noche y saco una foto que se había tomado con Darién dos semanas antes, llevaban conociéndose un mes y dos semanas, desde que se conocieron fue una química que ella misma no ha podía explicar, se sentía muy bien a su lado.

— Creo que es hora de decir… Adiós. — con ganas de llorar, con cuidado guardo la foto y se acostó en la cama.

Una semana después

Darién había ido a buscar a serena a su casa, aun nunca había entrado siempre serena estaba esperándolo en la puerta de la mansión, ahí estaba con un hermoso vestido rojo pasión corto hasta los muslos, sin tiras se veía muy hermosa.

El abrió la puerta

— Hola. — sonriéndole

— Hola. — sonrisa forzada y entrando a la limosina — ¿Cómo te fue esta semana?

— Mucho trabajo. — acercándose a ella y sin previo aviso la beso apasionadamente, ella le correspondió de la misma manera, el sintió el movimiento de la limosina, hoy por fin seria su mujer, separándose de ella – esta noche será especial.

— No lo creo. — Separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos – esta noche será la última.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – serio

— No puedo, seguir saliendo contigo; eres un hombre muy atractivo, no eres lo que estoy buscando.

Darién estaba mirándola con furia, ella muy divina jugando con él. Ahora le iba a dar una lección a esa pequeña rubia.

Abrió la ventana y miro a su chofer

— Llévame al lugar de siempre.

— Darién. ¿Para dónde vamos? – poniéndose nerviosa

— Es mejor que ni hables. — Mirándola mal – esta noche, será para mí. Has jugado conmigo serena Tsukino, el que juega conmigo; pierde.

Serena intento abrir la puerta de limosina, se alarmo cuando descubrió que estaba con seguro, intento gritar pero Darién la beso ferozmente; quedando completamente asombrada y asustada que le haría, ¿la mataría o peor aun la iba a golpear? necesitaba irse de ahí, sintió que auto se detuvo.

— Llegamos, cuidadito gritas o dices algo fuera de lugar. — Mirándola con rudeza – estoy demasiado enojado, puedo cometer una locura.

Ella asintió y entro con él un edificio muy lujoso, se imagino que ahí sería su última vez que la verían con vida, intento que las lágrimas no salieran, tranquilizarse. Hacer lo que él le pidiera.

— Estamos llegando. — el abriendo la puerta de su departamento – entra

Ella entro y quedo encantada de lo hermosa que era, al menos iba a morir en un lugar muy bonito.

— ¿Qué piensas? – serio

— Es un hermoso departamento. — Suspirando y caminando un poco más – me gusta.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. — serio y quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola a un lado – entra en aquella habitación y espérame ahí

— ¿Qué? – asustada y mirándolo – no lo hare.

— Creo que no estás en posición de exigir algo. — Sonriendo con malicia – creo que fuiste tú la que comenzó todo no; es hora que terminemos lo que hemos comenzando de hace un mes y tres semanas atrás.

— No. — grito asustada y mirándolo mal – no y no

— Sí y sí. — Acercándose a ella y cargándola – vamos a la cama

Serena comenzó a golpearlo y desesperándose

— No por favor.

— Así que me supliques no lo hare, te lo dije nadie juega conmigo. — Abriendo la puerta y acostándola en la cama – comienza a desvestirte

Ella estaba tan asustada que comenzó hacer lo que estaba pidiéndole, el vestido cayó en el suelo y quedo en ropa interior.

— Eres muy hermosa. — él quitándose la camisa, pudo observar lo nerviosa que estaba, sentía deseos de detenerse, algo le decía que no lo hiciera, el quedo solo en pantalones y se acerco a ella – esta noche serás mi mujer.

— Darién, perdóname sí. — Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar – jamás lo volveré hacer, por favor. No lo hagas.

— Lo siento serena, te deseo demasiado y no pienso dejar pasar esta noche. — Acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la cintura – deja de llorar, con lágrimas no conseguirás nada.

— Eres una bestia. — Limpiándose las lágrimas – lo que vas a ser es una violación.

— No, para nada. — Besándola y pegándosela a su cuerpo – una violación es cuando la mujer no siente ningún deseo hacia el hombre y toma a la fuerza, este no es nuestro caso, respondes y tiemblas a mis caricias.

— Presumido. — seria y mirándolo mal – solo será una noche, hagámoslo. Es verdad lo que dices, te deseo; no quiero verte más nunca en mi vida.

— Trato hecho. — Él besándola, sintió como serena correspondió a su beso ardiente, poco a poco fue llevándola hacia la cama quedando encima de ella – eres tan hermosa serena, eres perfecta – observando el sonrojo de ella – eres un encanto.

— No hables, solo hazlo. — mirándolo y agarrándolo de la nuca para profundizar el beso, nunca se imagino que su primera vez sería así; tenía la culpa de siempre provocarlo cada vez que lo veía, era su manera de sentirlo cerca y de acariciarlo.

Darién poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa que le quedaba a ella y la de él, ahora los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos y acariciándose mutuamente.

— Serena. Mi hermosa serena. — murmullo y besándole todo el cuerpo

— Te dije… que no hablaras. — jadeante y disfrutando las caricias de él – solo hazlo

— Está bien, de unos momentos serás mi mujer. — el colocándose un preservativo, entrando lentamente en ella; sabía perfectamente que era su primera, sintió lo tensa que estaba poniéndose ella – relájate – acercándose a su odio – solo dolerá un poco, después me amaras

— Eres un. — no pudo terminar de decir nada, sintió una punzada muy fuerte y descubrió que ya no era virgen, el dolor fue bajando poco a poco.

El siguió moviéndose lentamente y después al ver que ella no reflejaba ningún dolor, aumento un poco más su embestidas; aun que para el seria un poco difícil por lo mucho que la deseaba.

Una hora después

Serena estaba acostada en la cama, dándole la espalda a Darién y sin ganas de mirarlo, sintió como él la atraía a su cuerpo.

— Suéltame

— Deja de quedarte. — Sonriendo y besándole el cuello – eres mi mujer.

— Solo por esta noche. — separándose de él y se coloco boca abajo, tomo la almohada; se la coloco en la cabeza para no escucharlo.

El coloco su cabeza en la espalda de ella

— Toma. — colocándole una caja en la mano, ella se levanto un poco quedo mirando la caja, la cabeza de Darién aun seguía a recostado ahí – te lo iba a dar, en una cena romántica y todo eso. Como ya tenias planes para hoy, me moleste un poco. Serena ¿quiere ser mi esposa?

Ella miro el hermoso anillo de diamante y no pudo evitar llorar, él la quería en serio, y no para una sola noche; se levanto un poco y se le quedo mirando

— Sí, acepto ser tu esposa. — contenta y besándolo, quedando ella encima de él – te amo Darién.

— Yo también te amo, enana. — besándola con pasión

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres años después

En departamento Chiba Tsukino

Serena estaba terminando de acomodarse el traje de cuero que llevaba puesto, esta noche seria especial, por fin se iba a seducir a su esposo que comenzaran la búsqueda para tener a su primer bebé. Se miro en el espejo, llevaba unas botas negras y su ropa muy sexy. Desde que se caso con Darién ella jugaba con él y el la complacía en sus fantasías, parecían unos niños jugando; a los dos le encantaba disfrutar de sus cuerpos.

Darién entro a la casa, observo que su esposa no salía a recibirlo; debía de estar planeando algo para seducirlo, siempre estaba listo para cualquier travesura de su mujer.

— Amor llegue. — entrando a la habitación y sintió como su esposa lo abrazo por la espalda – me encanta, como eres.

— Tú a mí. — divertida y girándose para estar frente de él – esta noche será especial — emocionada

— ¿Por qué será? – divertido, amaba con locura a su enana con fuerza; es su alma gemela

— Ven. — ella llevándolo a la cama y el se acostó, se coloco encima de él; colocándole unos zapaticos de recién nacido en su pecho

— ¡Qué es esto! – mirando lo que tenía en su pecho

— Hoy buscaremos a nuestro primer bebé. — sonriéndole y contenta

— Pues. — el quitándose los zapaticos de su pecho y agarrando a su esposa de los brazos para el quedar arriba de ella – vamos hacerlo a lo tradicional

— ¿Por qué? – haciendo puchero

— Está vez seré el jefe y tú la hermosa colaboradora. — divertido y desabrochándose la camisa – un bebé se hace como Dios manda.

— Sí. — Risueña – será como usted diga – sin parar de reírse – te amo Darién.

— Yo también enana.

Esa noche fue especial, sería el inicio de construir una hermosa familia y ser felices para siempre.

Fin

Hola chicas, esta historia la bauticé como una locura, me desperté con esta loca idea describirla; comenzó hacerlo y par de una hora la termine, si ven algún error o algo fuera de lugar dígamelo. Ojala que sea de su agrado, feliz tarde.


End file.
